Guía de supervivencia en casa de los Gold
by Gallifreyan Nenuphar
Summary: Un nuevo miembro se presenta en la familia de los Gold. ¿Logrará Tinkerbell salir ilesa de la casa sin acabar convertida en una luciérnaga? Deseadle suerte. / Ubicada despues de Neverland, pero sin bruja ni nada. Como si todo hubiera seguido normalmente./ Tinkerfire y Rumbelle. Porque hay muy poco Tinkerfire en el mundo./ M por capítulos futuros
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Guía de supervivencia en casa de los Gold

Hacía tiempo ya que el señor Gold había recuperado todo lo que perdió en su vida pasada, allá en el Bosque Encantado. Bella vivía con él, y, aunque como toda pareja, tenían sus más y sus menos, el amor siempre triunfaba sobre todas las cosas, y su amor siempre acababa venciendo la batalla. Fuera cual fuese el problema.

Baelfire, ahora Neal, había empezado una nueva vida desde que llegaron de Neverland, triunfales, tras rescatar a Henry. Rumpelstiltskin había insistido en que viviera con Bella y con él, y eso hizo durante un tiempo, hasta que encontró una casa propia, donde se había ido a vivir hace unos meses.

Fue un golpe un poco duro para el señor Gold, pero Bella hizo que entrara en razón, explicándole calmadamente que Neal ya no era un crío, y que debía vivir su propia vida...Bueno, puede que un par de besos de parte de la bibliotecaria, y unas caricias hubieran ayudado al señor Gold a estar de un humor más receptivo, y finalmente acabó aceptando que Neal se independizaba de ellos.

Aun así seguía visitándolos continuamente, todos los Domingos cenaban en familia.

Rumpelstiltskin no podía estar más feliz.

Una de esas tardes, mientras Neal preparaba el té junto con Bella, el señor Gold advirtió algo en el hombro de Neal

-Hijo, tienes un vidrio en el hombro.- Dijo sacudiéndole el chaleco con la mano. Al pasar los nudillos por el puntito verde, una ligerísima descarga de magia recorrió su mano.

-Ah, será de la pelea que hubo el otro día en "The Rabbit Hole"- Dijo Neal, sin darle más mportancia -Se habrá quedado en la tela. Gracias papá-

-¿En serio? ¿Una pelea?- Preguntó Bella mientras sacaba el azúcar de la estantería.

-Si, un par de tipos peleándose por algo del billar...- Neal siguió describiendo la pelea, e incluso aportó testigos conocidos, que lo vieron allí esa noche, como la Sheriff Swann, o Hook, con quien compartía unas bebidas.

Pero a Rumpelstiltskin algo le fallaba en esa historia, pues lo que había sacudido no era un cristal, si no magia concentrada. Una mota de magia poderosa, y brillante.

Polvo de hada.

Neal estaba ocultando algo. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

* * *

No se lo comentó a Bella, pues sabía que ella estaría en contra de lo que iba a hacer. Casi podía oirla "Neal tiene que tener su vida, no puedes seguir tratándolo como a un niño".

Pero si esas hadas tenían algo que ver con Neal, no se librarían de su ira. Conocía perfectamente sus tácticas. Manipuladoras, oportunistas, y mentirosas. Él por lo menos avisaba de que la magia traía un precio. Otra cosa es que la gente le hiciera caso. Pero ellas...Ellas arrebataban la felicidad de las personas, solo por su propia conveniencia.

Si el hada azul estaba intentando convencer a Neal de que se alejara de su familia, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de convertirla en una mosca.

Esa mañana salió temprano, después de dejarle el desayuno a Bella en la cocina. Una bandeja con zumo, tostadas, té con leche y azúcar, y una rosa roja que había cortado del jardín. Siempre cuidaba los detalles con Bella.

Después de aquello, se dirigió hacia la casa de Neal, un apartamento en el centro de Storybrooke, con la intención de vigilarlo desde la distancia, en su rutina matinal, para ver si se encontraba con algún hada por el camino.

Para su desgracia, todo parecía normal. Neal salió del portal abrochándose la chaqueta, inspiró el aire de la mañana, y luego se encaminó hacia la escuela, donde había conseguido un puesto de profesor de geografía, gentilmente concedido por la alcaldesa, Regina.

Tras esta misión, considerada todo un fracaso, Gold decidió volver a intentarlo por la tarde.

Seguir a Neal en su camino del colegio a donde quiera que fuese después no fue difícil, un poco de magia y nadie notaría su presencia.

Le extrañó ver que se dirigía al puerto, y se sentaba en un banco, al parecer, esperando a alguien.

Rumpelstiltskin cogió su móvil, y marcó el número de Neal, observando sus acciones desde una calle cercana.

Neal se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de llamada de su móvil, y frunció el ceño al ver que era su padre. Luego descolgó el teléfono

-¿Si?

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien papá, ¿Y tu?

-Bien, bien...Escucha. -Rumpelstiltskin se inventó rápido una excusa- He comprado unos pasteles para Bella, y seguramente sobren, asi que si quieres pasarte por casa a tomar el té...-

-Ah, gracias papá, pero sigo en la escuela.

Rumpelstiltskin alzó una ceja. De no ser porque lo estaba viendo sentado en el puerto se hubiera creído la mentira. Apretó la boca y entrecerró los ojos, estrujándose la cabeza para averiguar qué clase de motivo llevaría a su hijo a mentir tan descaradamente.

-Aun me quedan exámenes que corregir, y una reunión de profesores...Hoy va a ser un día largo. Mejor voy a veros mañana.- Siguió hablando Neal. Al ver que el señor Gold no contestaba, habló un poco más fuerte -¿Papá? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Perdona hijo. La cobertura se ha ido durante un instante.

-Ah. Decía que mañana iré a veros.

-Claro, claro...Me parece bien

-Vale, hasta mañana entonces.

Y colgó.

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono, como si este fuera responsable de la sarta de mentiras que acababa de escuchar. Ganas le dieron de tirarlo contra el muro de piedra, en un ataque de ira, pero eso delataría su presencia, y había aprendido a controlarse...Más o menos.

Siguió observando a su hijo un par de minutos más. La actitud de Neal empezaba a ser inquieta, hasta que un sonido lejano llamó su atención. Unos pasitos cortos, que se aproximaban a toda prisa.

-¡Neal! - Llamó una voz femenina.

-¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento. Tenía que hacer cosas...

-No importa. Corre, o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Ya lo verás

-Espero que no sea de terror. Sabes que no me gustan nada...

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó con la boca abierta al ver con quien estaba hablando. Su mente procesó rápido lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando su hijo pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, y ella se dejaba abrazar, mientras ambos se alejaban caminando del puerto.

Su hijo tenía novia.

Y no una novia cualquiera.

Tinkerbell.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerme que le hayas estado espiando!

-¡Es por su propia seguridad!

-¡Has violado su privacidad!

-¡Nos estaba mintiendo!

-¡Como haría cualquier chico que ha empezado una relación! Rumple ¿No lo ves?

-¡Es un hada!

-¡ERA un hada. Ahora es una persona como tú y como yo.

Bella estaba perpleja ante la actitud del señor Gold. Aunque conociéndole...No le resultaba del todo extraña esa manía posesiva con todo, incluso con su familia. rumpelstiltskin caminaba en círculos por el salón, frustrado. ¿Por qué Bella no lo entendía?

-No lo aceptaré.

-Rumple. dale una op...

-¡No se la merece! ¡Las hadas no se merecen ni una oportunidad!

Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Luego se levantó, alisándose la falda con las manos y se acercó a Rumpelstiltskin, mirándole a los ojos con expresión seria.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad...Piénsalo.

Y dicho esto, dejó al señor Gold, solo, en el salón con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El tema se quedó apartado, y pasaron unas semanas. Un Domingo en el que estaban comiendo juntos, Neal estaba más callado y pensativo de lo normal

-Neal ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Bella, iniciando la conversación

-¿Eh?

-¿Está buena la comida? He cambiado un poco la receta, espero no haberla estropeado...

-¡No! No no. Está delicioso Bella, en serio. - Neal sonrió, brevemente. El señor Gold no dijo nada.

-Sabes que si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes contar con nosotros.- Insistió Bella, amablemente

-Claro. Gracias...En realidad...- Neal tomó aire.- Tengo que contaros algo.

Bella alzó las cejas y miró a Rumpelstiltskin con cara de "Te lo dije"

-Me gustaría que conociérais a alguien.- Dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y mirando alternativamente a su padre, y a Bella.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el señor Gold. Neal asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Es una chica?- Preguntó Bella, aun sabiendo ya la respuesta. Neal asintió de nuevo.

-Nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo...Bueno, también la conoceis, pero ella está un poco nerviosa.

"Ya puede estarlo" pensó Gold para si mismo, aunque externamente solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Os va bien que venga la próxima semana?

-¡Claro!- Se apresuró a responder Bella de manera jovial. -Pero dime, ¿Es la Sheriff Swann?

-¿Emma? No! No...Decidimos hace tiempo que no seguiríamos por ese camino...- Neal bajó la vista. Hablar de Emma aun le dolía. Tink empezaba a curar esa herida, pero aun no estaba preparado.

-Oh...Lo siento Neal...

-¿Qué comida le gusta a tu novia?- Habló entonces el señor Gold. Bella le miró con una ceja alzada -¿Qué? Si vamos a recibirla en nuestra casa, que menos que hacer que se sienta bienvenida.

Bella alzó ambas cejas, perpleja ante la aparente amabilidad de Rumpelstiltskin

-Le da lo mismo. Aunque bueno, le gusta el dulce.

-Me aseguraré de que haya postre- Bella se anotó mentalmente buscar un libro de recetas de postres en la biblioteca.

* * *

Continuará...

Venga va que estoy inspirada. Y que hay muy poco Tinkerfire en fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Guía de supervivencia en casa de los Gold

-Neal, no se si es buena idea…

-Tink, tranquila, se que todo va a salir bien.

Tinkerbell miró por la ventana, indecisa, y con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de preocupación. Neal se acercó a ella y frotó sus brazos, buscando la mirada del hada. Esta por fin lo hizo.

-Saldrá bien…

-No se Bae..

-Neal

-Lo siento.

Neal la abrazó, y Tink apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ya los conoces, no tienes nada que temer.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo sin tener un puñal a mano para poder defenderme por si Rumpelstiltskin intenta convertirme en una luciérnaga por salir por su hijo.

-¡Eres una exagerada!

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es capaz de hacerlo.- Retó Tink, alzando la cabeza. Neal se inclinó y le dio un beso.

-Si estoy yo delante, no es capaz de hacerlo.

-Eres un mentiroso.- Ella arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa. A Neal le gustaba ese gesto

-Venga, vamos.- Neal intentó moverse, pero el agarre de Tink no le dejó- Tink! Llegaremos tarde.-Dijo riendo, al ver cómo el hada demostraba su inseguridad mediante un arrebato de cariño.

-No…

-Iremos, cenaremos, y volveremos. Será rápido, indoloro, y te lo pasarás bien.

Tink no estaba tan segura de ello, pero aun así siguió a Neal hasta el coche, y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

Neal y ella habían empezado de una manera...Bastante normal, para todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Un bar, Neal triste y confuso debido a Emma, Tink escuchando su historia y tratando de ayudarlo, y una bebida tras otra.

Al día siguiente se habían despertado en la cama. La ropa desperdigada y un placentero escozor entre las piernas de ambos. No había que hacer muchos cálculos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los se arrepintió, o estaban demasiado resacosos como para pensar en algo que no fuera agua y dormir. Así, pasaron el día recuperándose, y tuvieron tiempo de hablarlo tranquilamente. Decidieron darse una oportunidad, y ver como iban las cosas.

Fue una forma brusca de empezar una relación, pero no es que fueran muy normales, habiéndose conocido ya hacía casi tres siglos.

- De qué te ries? -Preguntó Neal mirándola de reojo, mientras aparcaban. Tinkerbell sacudió la cabeza.

-De nada. ¿Es aquí?- Miró con curiosidad la casa de color salmón. Se imaginaba un sitio más frio, pero lo cierto es que le pareció una vivienda encantadora.

-Si.-Neal quito la llave del contacto, pero no salió del coche. Tink lo miró, ladenado la cabeza, curiosa por saber lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento.

-¿Neal? No me digas que eres tú el que está nervioso ahora.- Bromeó para quitar tensión al asunto, poniendo una mano sobre la de él. Recibió a cambio un beso en los labios.

-No...Venga, vamos.- Y salieron del coche.

Neal era muy natural al estar con ella. No estaba tenso, como con Emma, y podía realizar muestras de afecto. No se lo imaginaba tan cariñoso. Cogía su mano, la abrazaba por la espalda...Se podía pasar horas delineando su rostro con los dedos.

Siempre claro, que no estuvieran en público.

En público era más tímido, más serio, pero a Tink le parecía bien.

La pregunta era…¿Y cuando estaban en casa, pero en una casa que no era la suya, si no la de la familia de Neal?¿Podían darse la mano?¿O deberían comer en mesas separadas?

Subieron las escaleritas del porche, y Neal llamó al timbre. Dentro se escuchó una pequeña conversación entre dos personas que Tink supuso que serían el señor Gold, y su novia, Bella. Creyó escuchar la palabra "compórtate" pero a lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Bella abrió la puerta.

-¡Neal! -Abrazó a su "hijastro" efusivamente -Bienvenido.- Miró a Tink con una brillante sonrisa -Hola Tink ¿Cómo estás?- Abrazó amigablemente a Tinkerbell, quien se sintió más reconfortada. Bella era una buena persona.

-Buenas noches.- Olisqueó el aire -Qué bien huele ¿Está haciendo ust...

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme de usted.- Rió Bella- Y si, esta casi todo listo. Rumple me está ayudando. Pasad, Tink ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Para mi una cerveza- Se adelantó Neal.

-Yo lo mismo, por favor.- Dijo Tink detrás.

Un nuevo sonido anunció la entrada del señor Gold en la estancia. El ligero "toc" del bastón contra el suelo, hizo que Tinkerbell girara la cabeza, y tragara saliva. Gold la miraba con ojos taladradores.

-Tinkerbell.- Pronunció su nombre Rumpelstiltskin, como cuando pronunciaba el nombre de sus víctimas de tratos. -Bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, señor Gold.- Saludó Tink,

-Espero que se esté adaptando bien a su nueva vida en Storybrooke.

-Oh...Oh, si. Si, muy bien.- Asintió Tink con la cabeza.

-Neal ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Bella con la cena, mientras yo le enseño algunos objetos antiguos de la casa?

-Claro.- Neal asintió con la cabeza, y fue hasta la cocina, a ayudar a Bella con el horno, y terminar de poner la mesa

Tink no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Gold extendió una mano, invitándola a pasar delante de él.

-Sígame, señorita Tinkerbell.- Los modales del señor Gold estaban siendo demasiado educados para lo que había visto. Estaba segura de que fingía.

-Gold, no hace...

-¿Ha visto esos armarios? Son de la época Victoriana.

-Tiene una casa fantástica, pero...

-Y esos cuadros los restauré yo mismo.- Prosiguió el señor Gold, sin hacerla caso, señalando unos cuadros con el bastón

-Estoy segura de que...

-¿Le gusta este baúl?- Bajó el bastón y señaló un enorme baúl de madera oscura y envejecida. Tink lo miró, reconociéndolo a simple vista.

-Es...Es madera de peral sabio...

-Exactamente. Por lo que veo está entendida en estos temas.

-Es muy raro...¿Dónde lo ha conseguido?- Fascinada momentaneamente por el objeto, Tink se olvidó de todo lo demás. Era muy raro encontrar objetos de madera de peral sabio. A veces un báculo de un mago, o una varita de hada...Pero un baúl de aquellas proporciones...

El baúl se levantó solo, mostrando cientos de patitas bajo él. Tink lo observó maravillada.

-La madera de peral sabio confiere unas propiedades muy especiales al objeto que se hace. Este equipaje, por ejemplo, sigue a su amo allá donde vá, y sigue todas sus órdenes.

-Ajá.- Tink acarició la tapa, y el Equipaje mostró una pequeña lengua.

-Y si alguien hace daño a su dueño...Tiene instintos homicidas.

Tink retiró la mano, y se levantó bruscamente, apartándose del objeto. Miró a Gold, asustada.

-Oiga, le juro que yo no...

-¡Tink!- La voz de Neal sonó un poco más alto de lo normal. Tinkerbell miró a su salvador con ojos suplicantes.

-Neal...-Se apresuró a su lado.

-Tu bebida.- Dijo este, dándole una botella, de la que Tink bebió un trago sin pensárselo dos veces -Woo, para, vaquera. Te vas a marear.- Dio un beso en su frente. -¿Qué hacíais?

-Le enseñaba a la señorita Tinkerbell nuestro Equipaje.

-Sigue sin devolverme la lámpara que se comió el año pasado.- Señaló Neal con diversión

-Ni creo que lo haga.

-Pero tus camisas bien que salen planchadas y con olor a lavanda.

-Por algo soy su dueño...

Tink no entendía nada. Se apuntó mentalmente pedirle explicaciones a Neal, aunque por ahora le parecía suficiente con estar fuera del alcance de aquel baúl de madera que parecía no tener fondo.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos en el salón mientras termina de prepararse todo?

-Claro, que buena idea- Tink sonrió, algo más aliviada. El reloj del salón marcó la hora, y Tink cayó en la cuenta de que sólo habían llegado hacía cuarto de hora.

Para ella había sido como una eternidad.

Esta velada iba a hacerse larga...Muy larga.

* * *

Continuará...

Los personajes me están quedando un poco OOC, pero bueno, es esto o no hay fics Tinkerfire en Español. XD

Por cierto, la referencia al Equipaje la habeis pillado? :P No es de OUAT, pero me ha parecido muy gracioso meterlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Guía de supervivencia en casa de los Gold

Mientras Tinkerbell y Neal se sentaban en el salón, charlando, Rumpelstiltskin fue a la cocina, con Bella. Esta lo esperaba mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Le has enseñado el Equipaje ¿Verdad?- Señaló a Rumple con el dedo, y este alzó la barbilla, y sonrió de manera burlona.

-Solo le pregunté si le gustaba. Es ella quien se ha acercado.

-No creas que no se lo que estás haciendo.- Bella apoyó la espalda en la encimera de la cocina -Ven...

Gold, obediente a ella, fue hasta donde estaba, poniéndose delante de Bella. Esta acarició sus hombros, y luego subió las manos hasta dejarlas posadas en sus flacas mejillas.

-¿Recuerdas cómo era mi padre de protector conmigo? Cuando quisiste llevarme contigo, tanto allí, como aquí, se negó en rotundo.

-Es diferente. Él es un cretino.

-Eso es exactamente lo que va a pensar Tinkerbell de ti.

-Entonces la convertiré en ardilla.

-¡Rumple!

-Está bien, está bien...Entiendo lo que me quieres decir.- Suspiró Gold, comprendiendo por fin que su comportamiento estaba siendo exagerado. Aun así se lo había pasado bien molestando al hada. No podía evitar que el diablo interior que llevaba asomase la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-¿Seguro?- Bella le cogió el bastón, y lo dejó aparte, y luego se abrazó a él.

-Claro que si. Como siempre, tienes razón.- Rumple dejó un beso en la cabeza de Bella. -No puedo evitarlo. Bae es tan importante para mi, que no puedo aceptar "compartirlo"

-Nunca fuiste bueno compartiendo.- Bromeó Bella -Pero mira...- Señaló al salón, que se veía desde la cocina. Neal y Tinkerbell estaban sentados en el sofá grande, y Tink apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Neal, mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo. Parecían entretenidos hablando -Está mucho mejor que sufriendo por Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin no podía hacer más que darle la razón en eso.

-¿Por qué eres tan lista?- Preguntó, abrazando de la cintura a la bibliotecaria.

-Debe de ser porque leo mucho.- Contestó Bella con una risita, acariciando su cuello, y dejando un beso en los labios de Rumple. El horno pitó en ese instante, indicando que la comida había terminado de hacerse, y que todo estaba listo. Rumpelstiltskin se negaba a dejarla ir, no cuando la tenía abrazada de aquella deliciosa forma, pero tras unos besos, y una promesa de compensación, terminó por soltar su cintura. Se miró en uno de los cristales de la cocina, limpiándose con una servilleta unos restos del pintalabios de Bella de los suyos propios.

-¡Neal!¡Tink!

-Ya vamos.- Se escuchó la voz de Neal desde el salón.

* * *

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, con Bella y Neal hablando de diversos temas, y Gold y Tink haciendo algún comentario puntual, ya que ambos eran más callados que habladores. Aun así, Tinkerbell empezaba a estar cómoda. Quizá no fuera tan malo conocer a la familia de Neal despues de todo.

-Tinkkerbell ¿Qué tipo de lecturas te gustan?- Preguntó Bella, mientras cogía el bol de ensalada que el señor Gold le pasaba. Tink dejó los cubiertos en el plato.

-Oh, pues...No he leído demasiado.- Admitió con un poco de vergüenza -Libros de hechizos, historia de la magia...Lo que necesitaba para entrar en la Orden de las hadas. Y después, en Neverland, no había biblioteca disponible- Se atrevió a bromear.

-Eso no puede ser. Tengo que dejarte algun libro. Cuando os vayais, recuérdamelo. Los clásicos de este mundo son muy interesantes.

-Claro.- Tink asintió con la cabeza, contenta de que Bella estuviera interesada en que aprendiera y se integrara en este nuevo mundo.

-Tink tiene más gusto por el cine.- Comentó Neal, recordando que todas las citas que habían tenido, habían consistido en sesiones de películas. Era una tecnología que Tink consideraba fascinante, y ya habían visto casi todos los clásicos, y algún que otro estreno actual

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué género te llama más la atención?- Bella era muy curiosa. Tink se rascó la nuca, insegura.

-Pues...De todo lo que hemos visto...

-Vamos Tink, hasta yo me lo se.- Bromeó Neal.

-Yo quiero saberlo también.- Dijo Bella mirando a su hijastro con una sonrisa.

-Tink es fan de la guerra de las galaxias.

El hada se puso roja, y Bella soltó una risotada.

-Incluso tiene una camiseta de Darth Vader.

-¡Neal!- Exclamó Tink, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes Tink, son geniales. A mi también me gustan- Bella se levantó de la silla, para recoger los platos ya vacíos, acompañada de Gold, que se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Hay postre. Tink, espero que aun tengas hambre. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Los ojos del hada se iluminaron

-¡Si!- Dijo emocionada. Le encantaba el chocolate. Era, despues del cine, el mejor invento que había conocido. Se ofreció a ayudar a Bella, pero esta se negó en rotundo, y Tinkerbell tuvo que volver a sentarse.

Neal apartó un mechón de peo del rostro de Tink, y se lo puso tras la oreja.

-No conseguirías convencerla.- Dijo suavemente.

-Solo quiero ayudar...

-Hoy eres la invitada. Déjate tratar como tal.- Neal dejó un beso en la sien de Tink, y la expresión de esta se volvió más suave.

-Lo siento...Estoy tan acostumbrada a hacerlo todo yo sola, que esto me resulta complicado.

Se escuchó un carraspeo, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Rumpelstiltskin salía de allí, apoyando el bastón en el suelo para caminar. Tink se fijó en que el bastón ayudaba a Gold a caminar.

-¿Algo que decir, señorita Tinkerbell?- Rumpelstiltskin se había fijado en su mirada fija.

-El bastón. Creía que...

-Ah. Si. No lo habías visto antes ¿Verdad?

-Es...En Neverland no...

-Magia, querida. Y haz el favor de componer una frase entera. No hay motivos para temer nada.

Tinkerbell asintió con la cabeza.

-Creía que lo tenía sólo para imponer más respeto entre los ciudadanos.- Dijo sinceramente. El comentario hizo reir a Rumpelstiltskin

-Ambas funciones son válidas.- Gold decidió dejar la frase ahí, en vez de añadir un "Esperemos que no deba usted comprobarlo", con el que se hubiera divertido a corto plazo viendo palidecer a la chica, pero no hubiera pasado inadvertido para Neal, o para Bella, que volvía de la cocina con una copa de helado de chocolate en cada mano.

-Lo he hecho según una receta que encontré en internet.

-¿También sirve para buscar recetas de cocina?- Preguntó Tink mirando a Neal, aunque luego se volvió a centrar en la enorme copa de helado. No podía esperar a agarrar la cuchara y meterle mano...En el buen sentido.

Bella fue la primera en probarlo, y Tink después. En cuanto se llevó la cuchara a la boca se quiso derretir de lo rico que estaba.

-¿Por tu cara puedo deducir que ha salido bien?- Dijo Bella, pasándole la cucharara a Rumpelstiltskin, que rechazó amablemente el helado. Neal por el contrario, si que aceptó.

-Tiene algo crujiente dentro, ¿Qué es?

-Le he puesto galletas desmenuzadas, es un toque personal.

-Está el doble de rico.- Alabó Tink, relamiéndose y comiendo de nuevo.

-Que bien, me alegro mucho.- Bella sonrió jovialmente.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo, e hizo que todos miraran por la ventana.

Se había desatado una tormenta en Storybrooke. Llovía a mares, y de vez en cuando se veían rayos, y se oían truenos. El cielo estaba oscuro, y la luz de las farolas era tenue. El tiempo aquella mañana había sido nublado, pero ¿Qué día no era nublado en Storybrooke? No se imaginaban que fuera a desatarse una tormenta de tal dimensión.

- Creo que nos vamos a mojar al volver a casa.- Comentó Neal. Bella lo miró con horror.

-¡No podeis conducir en esas condiciones! Podríais tener un accidente.

-Estoy con Bella- Comentó el señor Gold. -No puedo permitir que os pongais en peligro.

-Papá, es un trayecto muy corto.

-No es seguro.- Zanjó el tema el señor Gold.

-¿Por qué no os quedais a dormir aquí? Hay habitación de invitados.- Sugirió Bella. Rumpelstiltskin puntualizó un "Habitaciones" en plural, y Neal miró a Tink, buscando en sus ojos verdes si aquello le parecía bien.

-Bueno, tienen razón. No quiero que conduzcas así...Pero...No tenemos ropa...

-Yo puedo dejarte un camisón.- Se ofreció Bella. -Y creo que tengo una camiseta de esas grandes, que podría servirle a Bae.

-Neal.

-Lo siento, a veces se me olvida.- Bella volvió la cabeza hacia Rumpelstiltskin -¿Tú qué dices Rumple?

-Me parece una gran idea, ya que la carretera no está en condiciones para que volvais de forma segura al pueblo. Lo dispondré todo cuando acabemos la cena.-

Tink se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca, el sabor del chocolate haciendo más reconfortante la idea de que aquella velada se había alargado mucho más de lo previsto. Y no le había pasado inadvertida la intención del señor Gold de que durmieran en habitaciones separadas.

Quizá fuera lo más seguro para ella.

* * *

Continuará...

Aviso: El próximo episodio contiene escenas para mayores de 18.

Espero que os esté gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Guía de supervivencia en casa de los Gold

Tink acompaño a Bella hasta el dormitorio, donde tenía el vestidor. Bella abrió la puerta, revelando un enorme armario, que era casi tan grande como una habitación. Estaba lleno de ropa de toda clase, abrigos, zapatos bonitos, faldas, blusas...

Y Tink, que iba con lo puesto.

-Vaya...Parece que alguien tiene todas las colecciones de las revistas...

-Todo me lo ha regalado Rumple. No uso ni la mitad.- Bella abrió un cajón, donde guardaba los camisones. Sacó uno de color rojo- ¿Te gusta este?

Tink, que estaba mirando impresionada un abrigo, giró la cabeza al oirla, y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado. Bella captó el significado al vuelo.

-Tienes razón, algo más neutro quizá...

-Lo siento...No pretendía...

-No, no. No pasa nada. La verdad es que lo entiendo.- Bella se acercó y tomo a Tink de las manos.- Quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy contenta de que estes con Neal. Y se que Rumple también lo está...Pero le cuesta aceptarlo, después de haberse pasado trescientos años buscando a su hijo. Además, le cuesta compartir...Pero no tienes que ser tan cohibida. Se que no eres tan tímida como estás mostrando.

La sonrisa de Bella era amable, y Tink se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada. Suspiró aliviada, y por fin pudo sonreir sinceramente.

-Gracias, Bella. De verdad.- Dijo estrechando su mano- Es solo que aun intento acostumbrarme a la idea de "tener una familia". No me había ocurrido en casi cuatrocientos años...

Bella no pudo más que emitir una risita, y luego volver a buscar algún pijama que le sentara bien a Tink.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada...Es solo que Rumple y tú os pareceis más de lo que creía.

-Yo no hago tratos con la gente.

-Pero cumples sus deseos.

-Cumplía. En pasado...

-¿Qué te parece este? Creo que está bien.- Bella le mostró un camisón de seda, de color verde oscuro -A lo mejor el verde es demasiado clásico, pero...

-No. No, no. Está bien. Es perfecto. Muchas gracias.- Tink cogió el camisón, y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Antes de salir, le dio un último abrazo a Bella, y después salió por la puerta, hacia el baño.

Gold había dispuesto dos habitaciones, que tenían baño propio. Tink se apresuró para meterse en la suya, al ver la luz en el baño de la otra, donde se suponía que estaba Neal.

Casi dio un chillido al notar dos brazos que se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura, con firmeza, y unos labios que se apoyaban en su nuca. Se giró y encontró a Neal, mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Creía que estabas en el baño!

-Sabía que lo creerías.

-Neal, tu padre ha dicho...

-A la porra con lo que haya dicho. ¿Por qué parece que tienes miedo?- Neal se acercó y besó su cuello.

-Neal, no...-Tinkerbell forcejeó con él para librarse, pero los besos de Neal eran mucho más fuertes, y le hacían cosquillas. Terminó emitiendo una risita, y dejándose abrazar y besar. Acarició la nuca de Neal, y rozó su nariz con la de él.

-Eres un manipulador.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Neal, y él besaba su cuello. -Algo si que has sacado de tu padre.

-Estás preciosa...

-¡No me estás escuchando!

Neal sonrió de lado. Tink también. Y ambos estaban entonces besándose y abrazándose. Neal aupó a Tink tomándola de los muslos, e hizo que quedara encerrada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Neal..Aquí no.

-Tink...-Neal besó su cuello, y su mandíbula, y ella no pudo resistirse a ese tono de súplica.

-Al Equipaje te vas tú si abre tu padre la puerta.- Advirtió. Neal no pudo evitar reir. Cuando sonreía le salían unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los labios, y de los ojos, que a Tink le gustaba acariciar y delinear. Esta vez no fue menos, y subió una mano para repasar aquellas lineas en su rostro.

Neal la miraba con adoración. Con unos ojos que Tinkerbell no creyó que vería jamás dedicados a ella. Como hada, su trabajo era hacer feliz a la gente, sin derecho a obtener su propio final feliz, y cuando perdió las alas, sintió como si realmente no se lo mereciera.

Pero Neal había cambiado eso. Hacía que se sintiera acogida, y querida. Como si realmente fuera alguien importante, especial, digna de merecer esa clase de amor, del que había visto y sabía mucho, pero nunca por experiencia propia.

-Tink...Estás llorando.- Advirtió Neal, al ver que una lagrimita se deslizaba por el borde de la nariz de su chica. Tinkerbell parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad. Se llevó una mano a la cara, limpiando el rastro.

-Lo siento. Me he quedado en la innopia.- Murmuró, recomponiéndose. Neal besó su mejilla, y despues sus labios.

-Creo que se en que pensabas.- Dijo mientras descendía hacia su cuello, y dejaba varios besos en esa zona.

-No puedes saberlo. No lees la mente.-Retó Tink, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, jugueteando con las ondas de su pelo

-Te leo a ti.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo sabes.- Ella era terca, y Neal lo sabía. Asi que decidió, por una vez, usarlo en su beneficio.

La separó de la pared, y, aun sujetando sus muslos con los brazos, la llevó hasta la cama. Tink había enroscado las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Neal, y se aferraba a sus hombros, lo cual hacía que estuviera bien sujeta a él.

La dejó caer sobre el edredón, que se hundió con su peso, y él fue detrás, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Si lo se...- Susurró, contra los labios de Tink. Ella estaba ya tan hipnotizada por sus labios que no pudo más que emitir algo parecido a un ronroneo.

-Dímelo.- Respondió Tinkerbell, acariciando la mejilla de Neal.

Y él obedeció, y se inclinó para susurrárselo al oído.

* * *

-Rumple, ven a la cama.- Bella palmeó el hueco a su lado, con la mano con la que no sostenía el libro. Gold seguía dando vueltas como un león encerrado en una jaula.

-No puedo creerme que me hayan desobedecido. ¡En mi propia casa!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creía que esto ya había quedado claro.

-Bella, no lo entiendes.

-Claro que lo entiendo!- La bibliotecaria se cruzó de brazos- Rumple, son una pareja normal. No un par de adolescentes a los que haya que controlar. Además, Neal...

-No es Neal el que me preocupa.

-¡Es él el que ha salido de su cuarto para encontrarse con su novia! Tink estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudieras hacerle si desobedecía las "normas"- Entrecomilló con los dedos, exageradamente. -Rumple, no puedes separarlos. Ya te lo dije antes. Es una actitud de cretino. Igual que la que tuvo mi padre cuando le dije que quería estar contigo.

Rumpelstiltskin no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le plantase cara. Por eso, cada vez que Bella lo hacía, se enamoraba un poquito más de ella, si eso era posible. Además, estaba en lo cierto. Bella siempre estaba en lo cierto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo dócilmente, dejando caer los hombros. Bella miró a su hombre con ojos tiernos, y volvió a dar unos toquecitos en el lado vacío de la cama. Obedientemente, Rumple se sentó a su lado, tapándose hasta la cadera con el edredón, y Bella dejó el libro en la mesita. Se acurruco en los brazos de Rumpelstiltskin, dejando que este pasase una mano por sus hombros, y se entretuviese en acariciar su cabello.

-Rumple...Tienes que confiar un poco más.

-Esto es nuevo para mi, Bella.

-Para mi también.- Contestó la bibliotecaria, a lo que Rumple sacudió la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo. Tú eres más joven, mejor persona...

-Ni se te ocurra...

-Bella. No puedes negarlo.- Y el señor Gold tenía razón.- Tienes un encanto personal que hace que todos te quieran. Yo lo que hago es cobrarles el alquiler.

-Basta de autocompadecerse.- Zanjó la discusión la bibliotecaria, dándole un pellizco en el brazo. Gold gruñó algo entre dientes, a lo que Bella no hizo caso. En cambio lo que si hizo fue rodear la cadera de Rumpelstiltskin con el brazo, y trazar pequeños dibujos indescifrables, con la yema del dedo índice, allá donde el pijama no cubría la piel del prestamista.

* * *

Dos habitaciones más allá, la joven pareja se internaba bajo las sábanas, con prisa y sin orden. Tink se movió hacia atrás. Neal la siguió. Tink forcejeó con la camisa de Neal para quitársela. Él mientras besaba su cuello, y se intoxicaba con los restos de su perfume.

Tinkerbell jadeó cuando Neal acarició sus muslos. En poco tiempo, él había descubierto que las piernas era uno de los puntos débiles de Tinkerbell. Como sus caricias predecían, el hada exhaló aire en forma de suspiro, y se abrió para él. Neal la abrazó de la cintura, tumbándose encima de ella.

-¡Neal! ¡Que me aplastas!- Tinkerbell se reía. A veces él la hacía rabiar, con esa actitud infantil, como un niño que abraza una almohada y ya no quiere separarse de ella en toda la noche.

-¿Te he hecho reir?-

-Si, tonto, ¡pero quita de encima!- Tink dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano en su espalda.

-¡Au! Vale, vale, ya me quito.

Dieron ambos la vuelta, y ahora era Neal el que estaba tumbado con la espalda en el colchón, y Tink se encontraba encima de él, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

Neal llevó una mano a la mejilla de Tinkerbell, y ella dejó un pequeño beso en la palma, antes de frotar suavemente su mejilla contra esta.

-Eres preciosa.

-Repites eso demasiado a menudo.- Se burló la rubia.

-Porque tú no te lo crees. Y las hadas viven de las creencias de otras personas.

-EX-Hada.

-¡Tink! Intento que sea un momento romántico- Neal se incorporó, desde su posición, recostado sobre un codo, hasta quedar sentado. Rodeó la cintura de Tinkerbell con los brazos.

-Está bien...Perdona. Sabes que si me pongo nerviosa mando todo al traste.- Se inclinó y dejó un beso en la frente de Neal, que empezaba a pasear las manos de su cintura hacia arriba. Ella quiso ayudarle, y se deshizo de la blusa que llevaba.

-Mira, aun sigue ahí.- Señaló Neal con diversión, el chupetón que marcaba la piel de Tinkerbell, en la zona superior de su seno derecho.

-Claro que sigue ahí, vaya mordisco me diste.- Tink se desabrochó ella misma el sujetador, dejándolo caer entre ellos, y luego apartándolo hacia un lado.

El resto no se hizo esperar.

Neal acarició la curva de sus pechos con suavidad al principio, y luego con más firmeza, a medida que la temperatura y las ganas de ambos aumentaban. Ella respondió con un escalofrío, y un suave gemido, que Neal acalló con un beso.

-Pareces una muñeca de porcelana.- Murmuró él contra su cuello.

-Perdona por ser tan pálida, señor "me pongo moreno en nada"-

-Yyyyy allá va otro momento romántico.- Neal suspiró, derrotado.- Eres imposible, no te puedo decir nada bonito.

Tinkerbell acarició su nuca con cariño, ladeando la cabeza, y mirándole con ojitos tiernos. -No hace falta que me digas nada bonito.

Neal masajeó sus pechos de forma un poco mas firme, y Tink tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-Pero quiero decírtelo. Es lo que pienso. Y no quiero perder la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que haces por mi.

-Pero...

-No hay "peros"- En un giro, Neal tumbó a Tink de nuevo en la cama, y esta vez mantuvo entretenida a su boca, besándola de manera intensa. Ella se dejo llevar, y cuando los hábiles dedos de su chico delinearon la forma de su ropa interior alrededor de sus caderas, asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó hacer.

Primero fue la ropa interior de ella, y luego la de él. Sus movimientos eran juguetones, pero suaves. Era una de esas veces en las que hacían el amor de forma cercana e íntima. Tink rodeó a Neal con las piernas, y este buscó con su cuerpo el ángulo más cómodo para el disfrute de ambos. Las manos del hada se movían de forma apresurada por sus costados, sus caderas, y trataron de llegar hasta su trasero.

-No seas mala.- Neal besó su nariz, y luego sus labios. Dio el primer empujón, y ella se estremeció. Con el segundo, jadeó, y con el tercero Neal empezó a marcar el ritmo que seguiría a los demás.

-No soy...Yo...N-Neal...-Tink balbuceaba frases incompletas, perdida en el placer. Clavó las uñas en sus brazos, y luego en sus hombros. Él se inclinó hacia su oido, susurrando todo lo que antes no le había dejado decir. Cuando susurraba así solo para ella, hacía que se sintiera como si pudiera volar de nuevo. Como si todas las penurias por las que ambos habían pasado no existieran.

-¿Estás cómoda?- Preguntó en una de las embestidas. Ella respondió con un pequeño gemido, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Neal empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Y más profundo.

Hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. El despertar del clímax del hada era como el de una frosa, se desenvolvía poco a poco hasta florecer por completo, y cuando lo hacía...Era hermoso. Parecía que hasta brillaba con luz propia, con magia, y polvo de hadas. Quizá nunca le hicieran falta las alas. Con tener a alguien que le hiciera sentir aquello, quizá no las necesitase nunca más.

Neal aguantó su propio climax, para poder disfrutar de aquello, y cuando los gemidos de Tink empezaron a tomar espacio entre ellos, él se dejó ir, con movimientos desesperados y arrítmicos contra ella. Contra su cuerpo, que le daba la bienvenida de forma acogedora siempre que hacían el amor.

Tink acarició con suavidad las zonas que antes había agarrado con fiereza. Dejó un beso en su hombro derecho.

-Lo siento.

-Me lo merezco por el mordisco del otro día.- Neal besó su mejilla, y despues sus labios. -Estás bien?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfectamente.

Neal sonrió de manera suave, y se retiró de encima suyo, para no aplastarla con su peso. Tink no deseaba terminar con el contacto físico, asi que se acomodó en la cama, con la cabeza en el pecho de Neal, y rodeando su cuerpo con el brazo. Sus pies jugueteaban con los de él, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en la planta. Neal dejó un beso en su frente.

-A dormir, hadita.

-No me llames hadita.- Tink arrugó la nariz ante el mote.

-Oh, vamos. Solo lo hago por meterme contigo.- Dejó otro beso en su frente. Tink gruñó algo, a lo que él contestó con un "A dormir, señorita", y despues de aquello soloo volvieron a hablar mediante pequeñas caricias y gestos, cada vez más tenues, hasta que ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Continuará...

Iba a alargarlo un poco más pero mejor lo dejo para el siguiente.

Espero que os esté gustando.


End file.
